My Only Exception
by NeverThink
Summary: A series of JD/Cox drabbles, just for fun. Rated T to be safe, please R&R.
1. The Only Exception

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
Well, you are the only exception_

Perry Cox watched JD working in the corner of his eye and sighed to himself. How was it that he found that girly idiot so irresistible lately? Perhaps it was because he hadn't been with someone for such a long time and he needed a booty-call? But no, Perry was sure that he welcomed the loneliness that came with being him. Narcissistic and masochistic; all rolled into one.

Through all of his day-dreaming and waxy hair, Newbie somehow managed to be charming and warm – Perry wanted some of that. Maybe just one night, maybe two nights. Just a booty-call, yeah?


	2. Undisclosed Desires

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**JD's POV**

_You trick your lovers that  
you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine _

JD was being 'little-spoon', content in the strong grip of his bigger-spoon and counterpart, Perry Cox. They had just finished their love making session – no, wait, Perry hated that phrase – they had just finished having _brutally tiring sex _and were currently just happy in the embrace of one another.

"You know what, Per-Per? I love you."

"Shut up, you sissy. This is simply a booty-call. We addressed this, Sydney."

JD smiled, knowing that his lover would not be able to see. Of course, people believed he was cold and unemotional... but JD had a secret.

He knew the real him.


	3. Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**JD's POV**

_And then you whisper in my ear  
'I know what you're doing here'  
So come on, oh come on, oh come on  
Oh, no_

"Can we do this again sometime?" JD innocently asked as he began to shuffle out of Perry's apartment. Unfortunately, the response wasn't as wished for and Perry grabbed at his coat so that he could lean into his ear and whisper menacingly:

"I know what you're doing here. You think that I'm going to be here for you all of the time and I will _nawt_. This was a one-time offer, and it's over now, so get the hell out of my apartment. Come on, come on, _come on_!"

JD smirked. He'd come around to his way of thinking soon.


	4. The Pretender

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_I'm finished making sense  
Done pleading ignorance  
That whole defence_

Perry had given in to temptation again. And after this time, as he watched his protégée sleeping soundly in his strong arms, his chest moving up and down dreamily as he breathed, Perry decided to stop listening to his head; stop thinking rationally for once, stop thinking about how this would affect his demeanour.

After all, that had just been some kind of defence mechanism to stop himself from being hurt – but JD didn't hurt him. He made him happy.

Newbie's eyes fluttered open. "Do I have to get outta here early again?"

"No." Perry whispered. "I'm done with that."


	5. Restless Heart Syndrome

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_I think they found another cure  
For broken hearts and feeling insecure  
You'd be surprised what I endure  
What makes you feel so self-assured?_

Ever since deciding that he could be in the presence of Newbie without wanting to slice himself, Perry felt much better. It was as if the hospital was okay with it – those who knew of their sordid fling had nothing to say, and those who pretended not to know wouldn't say anything.

After Jordan, Perry thought his heart would never mend again. He'd been through a lot since then, but JD's goofy grin and indifference towards any doubts Perry had made him wonder. How could JD be so sure that they would work?

He would put that aside for now.


	6. Resistance

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

**_P.S! This song is Resistance by Muse :)_**

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_Is our secret safe tonight, and are we out of sight?  
Will our world come tumbling down?  
Have they found our hiding place, is this our last embrace?  
And will the world stop caving in?_

Perry had his protégée pinned up against the shelves of the supply closest causing a lot of the medication to spill onto the floor as he enveloped his lips and soul. A loud groan escaped JD's lips during a caress, and there was a noise from outside. They stopped suddenly and became silent.

"Is there someone in there?" It was Carla.

"Shit." Perry whispered.

They held their breath and Perry thought about what would happen if they were found out. Suddenly he doubted everything. They heard Carla move on, but he wasn't in the mood anymore. Not after that scare.


	7. Atticus

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

**_P.S! This song is Atticus by Noisettes :)_**

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_In my heart I can fly  
And I cannot disguise my love  
There is no time  
And I wouldn't know how_

All of those doubts the had taken over Perry's mind were useless against the strongest of feelings that were pulsing from his heart. The relationship he shared with JD had gone far beyond anything he could have imagined, and although the thought of becoming a proper couple sometimes made him laugh, he knew deep down that one day it would have to happen. Just how?

Perry bent his neck and kissed JD lightly on the forehead as they walked down the corridors of Sacred Heart. Newbie looked up sharply and gasped.

"You just...?" He choked.

"Yes."

"In public?"

"Yes."

"...wow."


	8. Drumming Song

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

**_P.S! This song is Drumming Song by Florence And The Machine :)_**

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**JD's POV**

_Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And harder than hell_

He was clutching at Perry's curls once again, a favourable attachment for him, whilst the older man held him up and pressed his lips hard against his face. There was a ringing in JD's ear, a ringing that only came after a night with Perry. It was so incredibly loud, and it whispered to him that this was right. This was beyond anything he'd ever experienced. This was hot, sweaty; yet meaningful and endearing.

And the taste – _God – _Perry tasted so sweet and yet bitter. Like all of the things JD loved and hated all at once, mashed together somehow.


	9. Beautiful Disaster

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

**_P.S! This song is Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson :)_**

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**JD's POV**

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long_

"Listen, Newbie, when you place an IV you've gotta remember that the patient is kinda like a balloon – one mistake and BANG, they're gone. I cannot buh-_lieve_ I have to have this conversation with you, Pricilla, it's just so wrong. Puh-lease try not to kill any of you patients, mkay? It's really sort of the_ opposite_ of what we're going for here."

"Why can't you just love and not hate? You still shout at me at work."

"Fighting... keeps me sane."

"Fine, okay. Carry on, as you were."

"Right. Oh, and another thing, ne-hever interrupt me mid-rant! It's very distracting..."


	10. Starstrukk

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

**_P.S! This song is Starstrukk by 3OH!3 ft Katy Perry :)_**

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_I think I should know  
How to make love to something innocent  
Without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now L.O.V.E's just another word I never learnt to pronounce._

Perry knew that what the kid wanted was some kind of love-fest, but that just wasn't something that he was used to. He could easily make-out with someone or take someone to bed. Sex was easy, because it's human nature and something Perry had confidence in. Even the kissing – as long as it was kept to his animalistic standards, he could just about cope with that too.

But to say 'I love you', or to buy his lover a gift? Holding hands in public and eating chocolate candies together? That was not Perry Cox.

But for Newbie... he'd try anything.


	11. The Dark Of The Matinee

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

**_P.S! This song is The Dark Of The Matinee by Franz Ferdinand :)_**

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_I charm you and tell you of the boys I hate  
All the girls I hate  
All the words I hate  
All the clothes I hate  
How I'll never be anything I hate_

Perry, of course, was off on one of his little rants, but it was not directed at JD. Oh no, it was just being spouted at JD.

"I mean, for God's sake, I hate Kelso's guts. How can he think that getting rid of an MRI machine will make the hospital money? And there's Barbie, who won't stop complaining about 'oh my life has gotten worse since joining this hospital boo-hoo'! Well guess what, sister? Everyone's life did. And this Goddamn sweater won't stop itching, Newbie... I tell you, I will never be that cold, whiny or pathetic."

JD laughed.


	12. Mardy Bum

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

**_P.S! This song is Mardy Bum by Arctic Monkeys. I've experienced some Americans who don't understand this term, so for future reference, it's a Nothern England way of telling someone that they look angry/upset, but in a funny way. :)_**

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**JD's POV**

_Now then mardy-bum  
I've seen you frown  
And it's like looking down the barrel of a gun  
And it goes off_

JD smiled as he calmly walked down a hospital corridor and saw Perry storming down the opposite way. Any minute now, they would meet in the middle and despite their strange relationship, work-life would clash and Dr Cox would shout and complain at his Newbie for having done the wrong thing – again. JD was used to this. He kind of liked Perry's frowny-face. It reminded him of his old mentor.

They met and Dr Cox began to immediately blame him for every little thing.

In JD's day-dream, Perry's face became a gun and exploded in both of their faces. _Bam!_


	13. Innocent

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

**_P.S! This song is Innocent by Stereophonics :)_**

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_You're innocent – you think everything is possible  
And nothing's gonna get you, baby  
Everything is touchable  
And nothing's gonna beat you in this life_

"Hey, Perry. Turk and I are gonna ride the Eagle down the park, you coming?"

Those words made Perry realize that he was dating an infant. JD was so immature, childish, and, well... _innocent._ It made Perry remember back when JD was just a lowly intern, the way he reacted to death and how little things would shake him up. He still got emotional at patient death, so many years down the line, and for that Perry loved him.

Perhaps it was a good thing that JD was childish with his best friend. Instead of breaking.

"Yeah, yeah I'll come."


	14. Crossfire

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

**_P.S! This song is Crossfire by Brandon Flowers :)_**

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**JD's POV**

_And we're caught up in a crossfire  
A heaven and hell  
And we're searching for a shelter  
Lay your body down_

This was the part that JD sometimes disliked about Perry, although it almost always inevitably led to sex, which is good. But as the old saying goes, you've got to take the rough with the smooth.

Perry will shout, curse, blame and insult JD to incredible lengths before declaring him as his property and indicating to either the bedroom or the couch.

Sometimes it hurt, but he knew it was just Perry's way. So after the fight, he would smile and tell him to just calm and lay down, because they both knew what was coming next. Heaven and Hell.


	15. Demolition Lovers

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

**_P.S! This song is Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance :)_**

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through_

Perry was trying his best, he really was. He'd let the hospital know of him and Newbie. He'd kissed his head in public, held hands once, and even took him out for dinner. But after all that soppy nonsense, he still found himself using JD as an emotional punch bag. It was something he was used to, and if he'd had a hard day at work, he never thought of the repercussions – that one day JD might get sick of it and leave.

Oh, and on top of that... why couldn't he just tell the kid that he loved him?


	16. Thanks For The Memories

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

**_P.S! This song is Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy :)_**

**_A/N: Ah yes, the rather tantilizing stench of plotline. How deliciously unexpected!_**

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

She was back. The She-Devil was back. Jordan had waltzed through that door as if nothing had changed, applied lipstick in the mirror and then asked if she looked okay. When he said nothing, she took this as meaning yes and began to push for one more night of passion. Perry could do nothing but refuse in his astonishment.

"Oh yah, you're seeing that DJ, right?"

"It's JD, and what's it to ya?"

She circled him accusingly. "My question is: why?"

Perry shrugged. "He tastes better than you ever did."

Jordan didn't leave. In fact, she stayed. In his bed.


	17. Citizen Erased

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

**_P.S! This song is Citizen Erased by Muse :)_**

**_A/N: And so the plot thickens, my dear. *mwahaha*_**

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**JD's POV**

_Wash me away  
Clean your body of me  
Erase all the memories  
They will only bring us pain_

JD had walked in just as Jordan had exited. Only one thing was running through his mind – she had been here to sleep with Perry, of course! Post-divorce sex was how it worked with those two whether Perry be with anyone or not.

"I think I should leave." JD croaked.

"No, please..." Perry tried to speak.

"Just... forget about it. About me, about everything. We'll go back to normal."

"I don't – JD – please just listen..."

"Naw, it's fine." JD sighed loudly. "Don't bother with the excuses, and do me favour..."

"Anything."

"Don't bring it up again. It'll hurt too much."


	18. Long Way To Happy

_**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

**_P.S! This song is Long Way To Happy by P!nk :)_**

_**xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**JD's POV**

_One night to you  
Lasted six weeks for me  
Just a bitter little pill now  
Just to try to go to sleep_

He couldn't believe what he had seen. Bigger yet, he couldn't believe how easy it had been to just walk out that door. Most people would try to explain themselves, try to stop their lovers from leaving by spontaneously kissing them or at least beg for forgiveness. Not Perry Cox, though. He let JD leave, only saying so much as 'it was just one night' before giving up.

One night. JD tried shake away the smirk on Jordan's face as he had caught them.

The memory hurt. He stared at the pill in his palm, checked the clock, and sighed.


	19. Good Riddance Time Of Your Life

___********__********_

**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**

**P.S! This song is Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) by Green Day**

**xxxNTxxx**

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_It's something unpredictable  
But in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

As Perry rounded a corner at Sacred Heart, Newbie bumped into him. For a second, there was that uncomfortable silence you get when you meet an ex, only this was made much worse by the fact that it had only been two days, and that Perry was not used to feeling this way.

"S'up there, Newbie?" He tried to make conversation. Unfortunately, JD didn't want to speak to him.

Maybe this was for the best. Wasn't expected, but he did do something wrong and this is his punishment. He just hoped to God that JD ever loved him at all.


	20. Self Inflicted

___********__********_

**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**

**P.S! This song is Self Inflicted by Katy Perry ****xxxNTxxx**

* * *

**JD's POV**

_Baby, you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
I'm going down in flames for you  
Baby, you are the weapon I choose_

Why was JD feeling all these stupid emotions? He hated Perry for what he had done! Why did he still love him? Ugh!

Perhaps JD had turned into a masochist. After all, since when was Perry any good for him? And yet he had always turned to him even before he'd realized his adoration for that cranky old man. It was like he loved to hurt himself as long as it meant that Perry was the reward.

Okay, so if admitting that he still loved Perry meant that he'd just be murdering himself, that's okay, isn't it?

_I love him._


	21. Misguided Ghosts

___********__********_

**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**

**P.S! This song is Misguided Ghosts by Paramore**

**xxxNTxxx**

* * *

**JD's POV**

_Well Now I'm told that this is life  
And pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it  
Would someone care to classify,  
Of broken hearts and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on_

JD had mulled it over so many times. He decided that the only thing he could do was talk to someone about it. He turned to his good friend Carla, who seemed to know the answer straight away.

"Pain is the main sacrifice of a relationship, it's not Perry's fault that he was lured by his ex. You know what Jordan's like. If you really love someone, you'll fight past the hard times and look for someone to lean on. If Perry's the guy, then you stick with him. If not, move on."

JD nodded and moved from his seat.


	22. Endlessly

___********__********_

**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**

**P.S! This song is Endlessly by Muse :)**

A/N: I know this one looks very rushed, but that 100 word limit is really annoying sometimes! However I shall stick to it! Now, I don't know about you, but I see this plot fading. I might have to create another before these darn drabbles get too random again... hehe...

**xxxNTxxx**

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly, I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down_

JD had rushed into Perry's apartment looking flustered and annoyed. Perry was ever so slightly drunk, but he pushed aside his whiskey shot and sobered at the sight of his ex-lover.

"JD? What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to you – I spoke to Carla – I need to tell you something..."

"Spit it out, Sitka, I don't have all day."

"I'm willing to forgive you if you'll promise to love me forever and never let me down again."

Perry stood up, walked over to JD, and embraced him tightly. "You can count on that. I'll love you... endlessly."


	23. Crushcrushcrush

___********__********_

**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**

**P.S! This song is Crushcrushcrush by Paramore :)**

**xxxNTxxx**

* * *

**JD's POV**

_If you wanna play it like a game  
Then come on, come on, let's play  
'Cos I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Then have to forget you for one whole minute_

They were discussing their relationship, its stabilities; whether it would last after the Jordan incident. Perry was being very persuasive up until this moment:

"I can't believe you think you could end our game."

JD just stared. "Pardon? I'm sorry, do you think this is a game?"

"It was a metaphor." Perry stared back, apparently blind to the consequence of his actions.

JD, at first, felt the anger bubble inside of him. The hurt. The pain. And then he remembered something.

"You know what? I can handle it. If I ever quit this game again I think I might die."


	24. Mr Brightside

___********__********_

**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**

**P.S! This song is Mr Brightside by The Killers - and if you don't know that song, then shame on you! I joke, of course ;)**

**xxxNTxxx**

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss_

The very first night that Perry had decided that he needed a booty-call, he had chosen JD. And then, upon their first kiss, he had felt something inside of him change. And now, as they stood so close together dancing to no music, but to their hearts, he knew that whatever that change was, it was scary.

After their break-up, he had died inside. He didn't want to let Newbie go again. But were they moving too fast? Everything was different now... he couldn't explain it... he needed to do something about it... he needed to keep JD here forever.


	25. The Book Of Love

___********__********_

**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**

**P.S! This song is The Book Of Love by Peter Gabriel :)**

A/N: Agh! The soppy slash attack! It's overwhelming me...

**xxxNTxxx**

* * *

**JD's POV**

_The book of love is long and boring  
And written very long ago  
It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes  
And things we're all too young to know  
But I... I love it when you give me things  
And you... you ought to give me wedding rings_

Perry took a deep breath, walked forward, and placed the band onto JD's wrist. It was golden, thin and sparkled in the light so that it took the younger man's breath away. Perry sighed, rolled his eyes and put his hands on his head.

"What's this?" JD gasped, agog with the romance of it all.

"Wristband." Perry sniffed. "So everyone knows that you're mine."

"So... a symbol of me being yours?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Perry, this is like a wedding band. You're practically proposing."

Silence. And then:

"... no I'm not..."

A smirk from JD.

Perry coughed. "So... that a yes?"


	26. Hard Enough

___********__********_

**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**

**P.S! This song is Hard Enough by Brandon Flowers :)**

**xxxNTxxx**

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_You let me into your life on a whim  
And there was magic and fire in the night  
In loving I was just a little boy  
I made mistakes that caused you so much pain  
All I know is that I'm older now_

Perry watched as JD admired his new wristband. He was glad that his Newbie had actually let him into his life; after all those years of torturing him, shouting at him. But boy, when he did let him in, so randomly, did the fireworks begin. Happiness overwhelmed the cold man's empty heart, filling it with gooey love and warmth.

Although, yeah, he'd been stupid before with Jordan, at least now he'd grown up slightly. He knew what he needed to do. JD had referred to his present as like a wedding ring. So maybe Perry needed to get one too?


	27. In Your Honour

___********__********_

**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**

**P.S! This song is In Your Honour by Foo Fighters :)**

**xxxNTxxx**

* * *

**JD's POV**

_Mine is yours and yours is mine  
There is no divide  
In your honour, I would die tonight  
For you to feel alive_

The problem now was how tired and annoyed Perry tended to be when he got home from Scared heart. JD would get the brunt of it too, but mainly the silent grunt treatment.

"Look, Perry, share your feelings." JD began in a girly manner. "If I was sad, I'd share it with you! What's mine is yours."

"I am _nawt _into any of that touchy feely stuff so back off, Newbie."

"Fine. I wish I could take your pain away, though, and keep it for myself instead."

Perry grimaced. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you know." JD shrugged. "It's a girl thing."


	28. Can I Have A Kiss?

___********__********_

**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**

**P.S! This song is Can I Have A Kiss by Kelly Clarkson :)**

**xxxNTxxx**

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_Excuse me for this  
I just want a kiss  
I just wanna know what it feels like to touch  
Something so pure, something I'm so sure of_

They were moving in together today, seem as though they already were moving so incredibly fast. Perry watched in fascination as the waxy-haired girl wiped his forehead and breathed out a puff of tired air before collapsing onto the couch and sipping on his specially made appletini. He sipped again. Then, as his eyes wandered around the room, his noticed Perry watching him and shrugged.

"What?"

"Nothing." Perry shrugged back. "Fancy a quickie before work?"

"That's Coxian for 'can I have a kiss' isn't it?"

"No. I'm not a poncy freak."

"If you wanted a kiss, you could've just asked."


	29. I Don't Care

___********__********_

**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**

**P.S! This song is I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy :)**

**xxxNTxxx**

* * *

**COX's POV**

_I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery_

Perry was yelling an insane rant at an intern's God forsakenly innocent eyes, stabbing him with the guilt of a deceased patient. There was mix up, and Perry knew that, but pinning the blame on some smaller, inexperienced person made him feel a lot better, and it was fun too! He knew, as well, that Newbie was staring at him from across the room and so was not surprised when he pranced over after the scene had finally finished.

"Oh my God, Perry." JD shook his head.

"I don't care," Dr Cox shrugged. "How do you not get that yet?"


	30. Hot 'N' Cold

___********__********_

**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**

**P.S! This song is Hot 'N' Cold by Katy Perry**

**xxxNTxxx**

* * *

**JD's POV**

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

"Stop being such a baby!" Perry was yelling at his Newbie for telling his mom that he had a boyfriend. Apparently, this was frowned upon in the world of Cox, and JD had complained about his ego. To be honest, JD wanted to curl up and cry right now. He hated their fights.

"I mean, c'mon!" Perry roared. He stopped to look at his Newbie, noticing the tears. He sighed and muttered about waterworks, but also walked forwards and held JD in his arms. "Don't cry, you idiot. You know I love you, right?"

And he kissed his forehead, gently.


	31. Make This Go On Forever

___********__********_

**Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**

**P.S! This song is Make This Go On Forever by Snow Patrol :)**

**xxxNTxxx**

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_Please, don't let this turn into something it's not  
I can only give you everything, I've got  
I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
But I still love you more than anyone else could_

Perry was beginning to think over the last few days, and how angry he had been. He'd been acting out, badly, and part of that was not just because it was how he always was, but also because he was so damn scared of the future. He hated himself for taking out some of his inner struggles on JD.

"I am... I don't know, sorry?" He croaked to his lover one night. "Not as sorry as I should, or could, be. I just... I don't know."

"You're _you_, so stop apologising." JD smiled. "I know that you love me really."


	32. Chump

___********__**********Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

___********__**********P.S! This song is Chump by Greenday :)**_

___********__**********xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_Well maybe it's just jealousy__  
Mixed up with a violent mind  
A circumstance that doesn't make much sense  
Or maybe I'm just dumb_

Perry watched carefully as JD and Turk greeted each other at the nurses' station with such force and friendship; frankly, it made him feel a tiny bit sick inside. They firstly squealed each other's girly nicknames, hugged for a few more seconds than any man should, and proceeded to discuss their daily lives like too wicked old ladies gossiping in a salon. Perry hated this part so much. He found himself imagining the ways in which he could kill Ghandi to take him out of the picture... and that's when he realized with a sudden sickening gasp;

He was jealous.


	33. Was It Something I Said?

___********__**********Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

___********__**********P.S! This song is Was It Something I Said? by Brandon Flowers**_

___********__**********xxxNTxxx**_

___********__**********

* * *

**_

**JD's POV**

_Was it something I said or did?  
Was it something I should've kept hid?  
If you leave me hanging I don't know what I'd do._

Something was wrong with Perry, JD could just sense it. As they drove home, there was silence, and every time he tried to speak, Perry just sighed or grunted, never really tried to continue the conversation.

JD stared out of his window, watching the world go by. He'd done something wrong, but he just didn't know what. Why else would Perry be in such a mood?

"What's wrong? Please. Perry?"

Perry snarled in his direction. "Nothing. You're just a lousy excuse for a... a..."

"A what?"

Perry's eyes darted around as if he was trying to figure out a lie.

* * *

**_Oh my gosh I left this so long! I'm sorry to any followers, I completely forgot about it :O I've been so busy with sixth form... I hope I can make up for it... I promise to add chapters soon :D xxxNTxxx_**


	34. Numb

___********__**********Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

___********__**********P.S! This song is Numb by Linkin Park**_

___********__**********xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**JD's POV**

_Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes_

JD was in tears. Well, almost tears. Perry had exploded once they had got home that evening, because apparently he had failed at being a doctor during this shift, though he was sure there was something else Perry wasn't telling him. Was this was JD had done wrong?

"I mean, come _on!" _Perry growled. "That woman with dementia needs extra care and what, you just stick a couple interns on the case?"

"I'm just trying to be like you!" JD whimpered. "I've always wanted to be like you. I just... I didn't realize that being the best was this hard."


	35. Planetary GO!

___********__**********Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

___********__**********P.S! This song is Planetary (GO!) by My Chemical Romance :)**_

___********__**********xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**JD's POV**

_You're unbelievable  
Uh, so unbelievable  
You ruin everything  
Oh, you better go home_

"Look we both know there's something else to this, Perry, so just tell me!"

"Fine! It's nothing do to with you as a doctor. I just..."

"What?"

"It's that turtle-head. You and Turk. You're... you just..."

"... you're unbelievable. Are you actually jealous of Turk?"

"No!"

JD suddenly felt a wave of saddened anger pass through him. "Look, everything was going well between us, look what you've done now!"

Dr Cox was lost for words. He opened and closed his mouth awkwardly for a while before concluding: "I think you better get out of here. Pack your bags. Go home." **  
**


	36. Summertime

___********__**********Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!**_

___********__**********P.S! This song is Summertime by My Chemical Romance :)**_

___********__**********xxxNTxxx**_

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_If you stay I would even wait all night  
Or until my heart explodes - how long  
Until we find a way  
In the dark and out of harm  
You can run away with me  
Any time you want _

JD was dumb-struck, stood with mouth open, lips quivering, eyes staring. He managed to gather himself and packed a bag... he was going to leave but Perry called him back.

"But you wanted this." JD's voice was lost of all its passion and life. Perry realised that he was the one who did that to him. He let go of his hand and shook his head. JD left. Without hearing the things that Perry wanted to say. Don't leave. We can get past this. Things will get better. Run away with me. Please don't go.

But he was already gone.


	37. Always

**_Random drabbles based upon my newly acquired taste that is Cox/JD. Some will be slash, but some will just be hurt/comfort or friendship. A couple may just be some funny banter! I aspire for this project to have many different genres, so don't be confused! Also, there is no specific POV, it will change accordingly. Each drabble comes with a verse from the first song to be played on my shuffle, but is not counted as part of the 100 words. Enjoy!_**

**_P.S! This song is Always by Blink 182 :)_**

**_xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

**Cox's POV**

_And I'll miss your laugh, your smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me  
I'm so sick of fights, I hate them  
Let's start this again for real_

Perry looked at the chart. He didn't read the words. He looked at his patient. He didn't see his face.

He looked at the mirror in the staff toilets. He saw a monster.

"I was wrong." He whispered. His hands found his face and he choked back the emotion. "I miss you."

But every time John Dorian ran into his ex-mentor… his ex-lover… he didn't look at him. He wouldn't speak to him. He wouldn't acknowledge him.

"I won't fight with you any more… promise…"

"I wish I could start over again… if only you'd let me… "

He cried.


End file.
